Shira/Gallery
This gallery is related to the character: Shira Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 Shira seen.jpg Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Diego and his mate Shira.jpeg|Shira together with her mate, Diego. Shira (fanart).png|Early concept of Shira. Shira_(another_early_version).png Sweet and Sour.jpeg Screenshots Shira Appears.jpeg|Shira appears amongst the pirates. Wait for captain's orders.jpeg|As the first mate, Shira orders the crew to wait for their captain's orders. Crew laughing.jpeg|Shira laughing at the herd alongside her crew. Aye Aye Captain.jpeg|Shira ordered to stop Diego from cutting the ropes. "You almost made it" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"You almost made it." angry Shira.png|Shira insulted when Diego refuses to fight her. I can see why.jpeg|"I can see why." Aye Aye Captain Gutt.jpeg|Shira begins to introduce her captain. Shira stalking.png|Shira speaking highly of Gutt. Shira singing to Diego.png|"We owe our lives to Gutt." Come along on the trip.jpeg|Shira persuades Manny to join the crew. In a world that's going under to survive you must learn to plunder.gif|Shira singing alongside Gutt. He's the best.jpeg|"He's the best." He's the master of the seas.jpeg "Prepare the plank" - Shira to pirate crew.jpg|Shira orders the crew to prepare the plank. Drowning Shira.jpeg|Shira is abandoned by Gutt. Shira Ungrateful.jpeg|"I said I didn't need your help!" Shira "rescued" by herd.jpg|"Two sloths, a mammoth, and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke." Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png|"Don't call me kitty." "Okay, I won't..." Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png|"...Kitty." Diego & Shira angry.jpg|Shira argues with Diego after Sid cracks their floe. Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg Shira main 2.jpg Pirate a Pirate Ship From Pirates.jpeg|Shira insults the herd's dull plan to take Gutt's ship. "Nice try, Jungle Jim" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"Yeah, nice try, Jungle Jim." - Shira mocks Manny's attempt to talk to a hyrax. Shira laying down inside a tree.jpeg|A thirsty Shira laying down. Thank You.jpeg|Shira gruffly thanks Diego for bringing her water. It's a Gift.jpeg|"You know, you have a way of saying "thank you" that makes it sound like "drop dead." "It's a gift." Soft.jpeg|"You're pretty soft for a saber." "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg Coral Necklace.jpeg|Shira amused when Sid puts a coral necklace on Diego. Oh Congratulation ... !.jpg|"Congratulations warrior princess." So did I.jpeg|Shira tells Diego she left her pack too. I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace .jpeg|"Can I tell you the difference between you and me?" "I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace?" Pack or Herd.jpeg I'm his first mate..jpg|"Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate." Shira Displeased.jpeg|Shira taken aback when Diego points out Gutt isn't looking for her. The mammoth, he washed ashore with me..jpg|Shira attempts to tell to Gutt of Manny's plan to take his ship. "....The saber took me down !".jpg|Shira shamefully admits that Diego took her down. Gutt_berates_Shira_when_she_tells_him_she_did_not_kill_Manny.jpg|Gutt humiliates Shira for her failure. Yes captain.jpeg Shira is demoted.jpeg|Shira upset when Gutt gives her position of first mate to Squint. "You answer to me now !" - Squint to Shira.jpg|Shira snarls at Squint when he begins to give her orders. Shira Pins Diego.jpeg|Shira attempts to kill Diego to redeem herself to Gutt. Hesitates.jpeg|Shira hesitates when Diego offers her a better life in the herd. Diego convinces Shira to join herd.jpg|Shira begins to fall in love with Diego and agrees to leave Gutt's crew. "I got your Back" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"I got your back...." Shira Looks.png|Shira heartbroken that she had to separate herself from Diego in order to stop Gutt. Shira attempts to explain her betrayal.jpeg|"Gutt, I can explain." Choking.jpeg|Gutt chokes and threatens Shira for betraying him. Shira realizes Gutt's true nature .jpeg|Shira loses all loyalty to Gutt when she learns he never cared about her. siren - shira form.png|Sirens taking on the form of Shira to distract Diego Shira_profile_image.jpg|"I wanted to come with you." Shira injured.jpeg|Shira struggling to her feet. Shira Freeing Ellie.jpeg|Shira trying to cut Ellie's bindings. Jennifer lopez as Shira .jpg|Shira mocks Squint’s wiggling nose. pirate Shira.jpg "Still want me on your scurvy crew ?" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"So, still want me on your scurvy crew?" "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg Shira close-up main.jpg Shira joins the herd.jpeg The herd (CD).jpg "It Takes a Herd to Raise a Family" - Manny.JPG|The herd sail away to a new home. Shira Singing.gif|Shira, voiced by Jennifer Lopez singing during the credits. Gifs Arguing.gif File:Diego_Chases_Shira_3.gif File:Diego_Chases_Shira_4.gif Ice Age: Collision Course Development Shira_Ice_Age.png Screenshots Shira chasing gazelle.jpeg|Shira chasing an elk. Shira predator instinct.jpeg Diego and Shira in the bushes.jpeg|"We've been over this Diego, kids are afraid of us." Sabers in bushes.jpeg Diego and Shira Hi Kids.jpeg|"Hi kids!" Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png|Children run away every time. I even smiled.jpeg|"I even smiled this time." Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Shocked Herd.jpeg Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|"Wait. This half a snack is a dinosaur whisperer?" Buck holding Shira's paw.png No thank you.jpeg|Shira disgusted when Buck offers to let her count his teeth. Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego Shira and the Tablet.jpeg|Shira worried Buck won't be able to help this time. Shira's earrings.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Herd in tunnel.jpeg Unimpressed herd.jpeg|Shira isn't impressed by the space rock. Sabers with open mouths.jpeg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png|Shira seems amused that her mate got burned by Crash and Eddie. Uh Diego.jpeg|Shira notices her paw getting fuzzy from the electrical storm. What Would Not Helping Look Like.jpeg The Herd.jpeg Pumpkin.jpeg|"Just to be clear, that's a pumpkin, right?" The Herd scared or surprised.png The Herd.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Diego Shira and Ellie in Geotopia.jpeg Who's he.jpeg|Diego and Shira wondering who’s "him". Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png The herd with the minicorns.png The Herd in Geotopia.jpg So does she.jpeg|Shira amused when Diego points out that both Granny and llamas smell bad. Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png|Diego and Shira have their doubts the Shangri Llama will help save the world. Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.jpeg Sabers Snuggling.jpeg|Shira and Diego spend their seemingly final moments watching the Geotopia crystals. Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"What happened?" Diego and Shira Last Moments.jpeg|Shira stays close to her mate, Diego as the asteroid approaches the planet. Asteroid Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg In your face space rock.jpeg|"In your face space rock!" Diego and Shira in crowd.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd with sid in front.png Talking into a twig.jpeg|Shira amused that Sid is talking into a twig like a phone. Diego and Shira see kids.jpeg Diego and Shira Smiling.jpeg|Shira smiles at Diego when two kids ask about their adventure. Think you can handle it.jpeg|"That's a very scary story. You think you can handle it?" - Shira teasing the kids. Diego and Shira storytelling.jpeg Great Parents.jpeg|"You know, we'd be great parents." Dino Birds at wedding seats.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Sid missing Brooke.jpeg Shira and Diego Dancing.jpeg|Shira and Diego dance during Peaches’ wedding. Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.jpeg|Now they get along with children. Manny Diego and Shira all happy.jpg The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Gifs Diego and Shira dance at the wedding.gif Category:Gallery